Księżycowe Wycie
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Slash, który kiedyś napisałam na Hogwarcką Modę. Stary, niezły. Wynalazłam specjalnie dla Was.


Tytuł: Księżycowe Wycie

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta:

Ostrzeżenia: Slash wrzucony na Hogwarcką Modę, stary jak świat.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Niby wszystko normalnie, ale coś go ciągnęło w stronę wyjścia. Odkąd coś wypił...<p>

Zamiatając fioletową szatą, którą włożył na dzisiejszy wieczór, wymaszerował dumnym krokiem z komnaty zapełnionej po brzegi wszelkiego rodzaju ludźmi i stworzeniami. Skierował się korytarzem ku wyjściu na błonia, a tam zauważył przemykającą między drzewami kobiecą sylwetkę. Szybko pomknęła w głąb Zakazanego ądś ją kojarzył... A, tak, no jasne, Brooke Forrester. Z czymś mu się to skojarzyło, jednak to wrażenie rozwiało się równie szybko, jak pojawiło.

Może i miał już swoje lata, ale resztę drogi oddzielającej go od lasu pokonał biegiem. Wiatr zmierzwił jego srebrne włosy i brodę, a błękitne oczy błyszczały za okularami—połówkami. Księżyc zdawał się wskazywać staruszkowi drogę do miejsca, w którym było to _coś_. Coś, co go ciągnęło niczym magnes w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

Dopadł pierwszej linii drzew, gdy ciszę zmąciło przeraźliwe wilcze pełne rozpaczy wycie.

* * *

><p>Fenrir Greyback poczuł, że przemiana się dokonała. Zawył głośno. Poczuł, jak drga mu krtań. Poczuł się wolny, ale... samotny. Odkąd uciekł z Wielkiej Sali, bo wiedział, że przemiana już tuż—tuż, nie przestał biec, aż trafił do samego serca puszczy, przypuszczając, że się zgubił.<p>

Nadstawił swoich wilczych uszu, zaczął gorączkowo węszyć w górze. Płynęła ku niemu jakaś woń — słodka, ale nie za bardzo. Całkiem przyjemna, kojarzyła mu się z tym, co najlepsze: dobrym trunkiem, świeżym mięsem, a także ciepłem, którego nigdy nie zaznał.

Chwilę później, po zapachu, dotarły do niego drgania mocy. Ogromnej, wręcz przepotężnej. Ta moc była taka wielka... Mimo iż Czarny Pan był najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie, jego siła magiczna nie mogła się równać z tą! Owa była tysiąckroć większa. Odruchowo, jakby ktoś zdecydował za niego, opadł na cztery łapy i zaczął pędzić w jej stronę. Ona na pewno zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo.

Czuł się jak w amoku; łapa bijąca o twardy grunt, pazur ryjący wyżłobienie w ziemi, sapnięcie. I znów: łapa uderzająca o ściółkę, pazur zagłębiający się w ziemię, sapnięcie. Biegł z językiem wywalonym na bok, by mu się nie zrobiło za gorąco. Od czasu do czasu wył do księżyca lub w głąb lasu, jakby chciał powiedzieć owej mocy, gdzie jest. Potwierdzić, że już niedługo stanie u jej boku.

Uszy, cały czas czujne, wyłapały chrzęst gałązek, jakiś chrobot. Potem pojawił się oddech. Ludzki. Fenrir zaciągnął się powietrzem głęboko, wdychając woń człowieka, który pachniał tak słodko... Ale również bił tą mocą.

Gdy dotarł do człowieka, stanął w miejscu jak wryty.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore, największy czarodziej, jakiego znało pokolenie, spodziewał się wszystkiego. Ale nie <em>tego<em>.

Przed nim stał osłupiały wilkołak. Jako że widział już nieraz Lupina pod jego postacią, ale ten był inny. Potężniejszy, z czarną sierścią, błyszczącymi bielą kłami, ale wargi miał czerwone od krwi. Oczy, dwa onyksy, przewiercały Albusa dziwnym spojrzeniem przerażenia, ciekawości i zaskoczenia jednocześnie. Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać po człowieku, a Dumbledore w jakiś sposób to wiedział. Tej nocy narodziła się między nimi więź.

Albus, z lekkim wahaniem, przestąpił krok do przodu. Ściółka cicho zaszeleściła, jakby już nie mogła doczekać się przyszłych rewelacji. Starzec przekręcił głowę na lewo, oglądając wilkołaka pod kątem. Ten usiadł jak pies, wystawił zawadiacko jęzor.

Ku mężczyźnie popłynęły myśli Greybacka: _Albusie, podejdź, błagam, dotknij swoimi delikatnymi dłońmi mego futra. Uczyń mi ten honor..._

Z gardła dyrektora wydobył się cichy chichot; od kiedy to Fenrir Greyback, jeden z najzagorzalszych sprzymierzeńców Voldemorta, tak lubujący się w zabijaniu, niecierpiący wszelkiego dobra, a już tym bardziej samego Dumbledore'a, mógłby chcieć czegoś takiego? Honor? Przy dotyku Albusa? Coś musiało się wydarzyć.

Gdy tylko stary, poczciwy Dumbledore zaczął coś sobie przypominać, ogarniała go ciemność w głowie, amok, i szybko zapominał o chwili wahania.

Tym razem śmiało zrobił ostatnie kilka kroków dzielących ich ciała, a w następnej chwili przytulał się mocno do zwierzęcia, które, o dziwo, odwzajemniło uścisk najmocniej, jak tylko umiało. Fenrir, wysiliwszy do granic możliwości swoją wolę, zmienił wilczy pysk na swoją ludzką twarz, która, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie była za piękna: obrośnięta szorstkim zarostem, brudna od krwi i ziemi, śmierdząca potem i krwią jego ofiar. Ale dla Albusa to nie miało znaczenia; liczyły się tylko pełne usta mężczyzny, jego giętki język...

Dyrektor Hogwartu wpił się w wargi wilkołaka, który jęknął z rozkoszy. Staruszek poczuł erekcję swojego kochanka na brzuchu. Spojrzał w dół z lubieżnym uśmiechem, zachwycając się jego idealnym kształtem i kruczoczarnym owłosieniem. Pomyślał, jakie byłoby to uczucie czuć w sobie tego wielkiego penisa, z którego Greyback mógł być dumny.

Wyciągnął z połów szaty różdżkę, machnął krótko, szepcząc proste zaklęcie, a jego szaty zniknęły, ukazując go nagiego. Ciało Albusa, choć chudsze, ze względu na wiek, nie było wcale takie wątłe. Mięśnie ramion, brzucha i ud rysowały się całkiem wyraźnie spod lekko pomarszczonej skóry.

— Jesteś... cudowny — wycharczał Fenrir, skupiając się jednocześnie na ciele kochanka i próbie niedopuszczenia do przemiany twarzy w wilczy pysk. W miarę jak przybliżał twarz do szyi, fallus Albusa stawał na baczność w podnieceniu. W końcu, napięty do granic możliwości, otarł się o członka wilkołaka. Greybackowi wyrwało się warknięcie.

Zassał szyję starszego mężczyzny, a ten zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Jednak nie pozostał mu dłużny: złapał go lewą ręką za wilcze pośladki, a prawą objął jądro byłego Śmierciożercy. Za to został ukąszony w szyję.

— Taaak! — wyrwało mu się. — Błagam, więcej... — Albus zaczynał tracić oddech, wszystkie gwiazdy tańczyły mu przed oczami. Fenrir przejechał łapą z ostrymi pazurami po jego plecach, zostawiając krwawe smugi; Dumbledore krzyknął z bólu i rozkoszy jednocześnie. Odjął dłonie od ciała wilkołaka, by zacząć sobie samemu robić dobrze.

— Zaczekaj — poprosił ochrypłym głosem Greyback. Wykonał coś na parodię klęknięcia. — Pozwól, że ja to zrobię... — I wziął wyprężonego penisa dyrektora do swoich wilgotnych ust.

Poruszał głową w przód i w tył, a Dumbledore złapał go za sierść, nadając mu nowy, szybszy rytm. Wilkołak, jęcząc mu w przyrodzenie, poddawał się temu z ochotą. Wyjął go na chwilę z buzi, by sprawnym językiem wilka zacząć torturować główkę. Dyrektor Hogwary krzyczał wniebogłosy z przyjemności.

Fenrir, czując, że mężczyzna już prawie doszedł, przyparł go do najbliższego drzewa, szybko obracając do siebie tyłem. Złapał Albusa za biodra i wszedł w niego gwałtownie od tyłu. Staruszek krzyczał, oj krzyczał, może trochę bardziej z bólu, niż z przyjemności, ale był taki ciasny...

Greyback jęknął.

— Albusie, aleś ty wąski. Zaraz ci będzie lepiej, obiecuję — wyszeptał wprost do jego ucha. Złapał go rękami za penisa, cały czas posuwając od tyłu. Zaczął poruszać rękami tak, by jego kochanek zaznał jak najwięcej przyjemności z tego seksu. — Och, Albusie! — wywarczał, będąc coraz bliżej orgazmu.

Gdy tylko dyrektor Hogwartu wytrysnął wprost w twarz wilkołaka, ten zrobił to samo, tyle że w jego wnętrzu. Gorący płyn rozlał się w odbycie staruszka, dając mu uczucie ciepła.

— Fenrirze — wyszeptał Dumbledore, po raz pierwszy wypowiadając jego imię tej nocy. Mężczyzna zadrżał z podniecenia. — Daj, wytrę cię... — Już miał się odwrócić, by zetrzeć spermę z twarzy byłego Śmierciożercy, ale ten warknął ostrzegawczo. Chwycił dłoń zbliżającą się do jego twarzy, a następnie zlizał biały płyn długim językiem.

— Dzię... kuję — wymruczał tylko, na powrót zamieniając się w wilkołaka całym ciałem. Już miał odejść, gdy Albus zatrzymał go, a następnie, z dzikim błyskiem w błękitnym oku, wyszeptał:

— Chcę ci się odpłacić. — Rzucił się na zwierzę, wpychając stojącego na baczność członka w tył wilkołaka.

Księżycową noc w lesie rozdarło ogłuszające wycie wilka pełne rozkoszy i zadowolenia. Wilka, który chciał więcej.

* * *

><p><em>No i jak się Wam podobało?<em>


End file.
